Balloon Fight, Titans Having a Good Time
by Yurikomaru
Summary: This is the start of a fanfic I have created :P. The Titans have a balloon fight, and are interrupted by an intruder. I very well may continue this story if enough people are interested in seeing it continued ; Beast Boy/Raven , Starfire/Robin


Disclaimer-- I do not own Teen Titans

A/N- Heya, I'm new in town, and decided to put one of my short stories up on fanfiction . net ^_^. I am able to start stories, but I lose motivation for continuing writing very quickly ^^; (I have hopes that reviews of support would motivate me to write more) so this is all I have of this story. The Teen Titans have a balloon fight, and their fun is interrupted. The character interupting them is of my own design, but I haven't explained him yet, so no worries.

no flamming please, if you want to help out, ... ok, but please don't be mean :D

---------------------------------Chapter 1------------------------

Robin decided to skip the Titans training room session in favor of out door practice thanks to Starfires unwavering desire to be out under the sun. Today they are working on their dodging by avoiding small balloons filled with near freezing water while simultaneously bettering their accuracy by pelting the small projectiles at each other.

Raven uses her powers to make an air funnel launching balloons from a mountain of them behind her directly onto a squirming Beast Boy yelping from the cold and the sting.

Beast Boy turns into a small monkey scampering around Ravens attacks grabbing balloons from his own pile and tossing them at Ravens head.

Raven, however, easily blocks the attack as she engulfs a large portion of her balloons in her black aura and completely surrounds Beast Boy with them, using her powers to have them all explode simultaneously, leaving behind a soaked and sullen Beast Boy sitting in a puddle of mud.

Beast Boys attempt at distracting Raven by having her feel sorry for him works for just enough time for Beast Boy to turn into a large gorilla and hurl a giant ball of clumped up balloons right into the floating half demon. Beast Boy returns to humanoid form laughing at the sight of a dripping sour faced Raven floating before him. The laughing quickly ends as Beast Boy sees Ravens entire mound of balloons begin to turn black, and the fear sinks in as four red eyes and a scowl appear on the girls face.

* * *

Robin performs a backward hand spring avoiding a flurry of slightly green glowing balloons. Starfires little trick with the balloons takes the chill out of the water, but the sting alone is reason enough to dodge the attacks. He takes a balloon off his waist and launches a technical shot landing on the sensitive bare skin of the aliens stomach. Robin laughs as Stars hair shoots up into the air due to the chill. Robin dares to glance over toward Raven and Beast Boys battle when he hears a girly shriek. Robin is able to see a river of water with Beast Boy frozen in a block of ice being swept away by the runoff before a glowing balloon smacks him in the face.

Starfire gasps as Robin is knocked off his feet and lays motionless curled on the ground. The young Tamaranian flies up to her friend only to have a sneak attack land a balloon burst on her forehead. She blinks staring at Robin with half of his face turning a stinging pink and a sheepish grin covering his face. Star decides to forgive him for his sneaky behavior as she quickly flies to her balloon mound and loads up her arms for another barrage.

Meanwhile Cyborg is filling balloons with superhuman speed and tossing them to each of the mounds, insuring a constant supply of ammunition.

* * *

As Robin dodges the latest flurry from Starfire his communicator begins to beep the minor warning alarm. Due to his distraction he fails to dodge one of Stars balloons, and is on the ground with a red face holding up the time out hand sign.

"Hold on a second Star, let me check the alarm!" Robin calls out as Star flies up to deliver the finishing blow. Her devious smile falls as her green balloon fades to normal.

"That is not of the fair game playing!" she pouts "I was mere moments away from claiming victory over you." She floats down to Robin and looks over his shoulder as he flips open his communicator. The automated surveillance camera display shows a small boat floating toward the Titans Tower with a single person calmly paddling his way over with an oar.

"I wonder who this guy is." Robin thinks allowed with a furrowed brow.

"Is he a friend or an enemy?" Starfires face becomes serious as the balloon still in her hand begins to glow green once more.

"I don't know Star, he's moving really slow, kind of like he wants us to spot him. I don't know of an enemy that would do that."

Stars balloon bursts with excitement in her hand. "He is a new friend then!, I knew today would truly be a glorious day!"

"Hold on Star, we haven't even met him yet" Robin said with his questioning stare still focused on the young dark haired boy rowing the boat, that is until he sees an orange flying girl rush up to the boat on the com. Robin looks over his shoulder and realizes that Starfire must have rushed off as soon as she stopped speaking. Robin Slaps his face, "Titans! Intruder incoming! Lets go!"

* * *

So there Ya go ^_^. I hope you like it!, this is my first fanfic. I've started a harry Potter one, and two different original stories :P I haven't posted them, but I might, ... when I have a little bit more done xD. So please review if you liked the story, let me know if there are any pairings you want. I'll keep the story pretty clean, no need for lemons as of yet (tho I do not have a problem writing them ;)) and if you did not like the story, please let me know what I can do improve. Don't just tell me it sucked or anything like that _ (be nice to the new guy :P)


End file.
